My Hero Academia (Ending)
Lyrics ED1= English In this world that surrounds me and my inferior self, No matter how I re-imagine it, grasping for it… it still feels so far away I awoke in a dream that got further away the more I tried to get up close; That city filled with signs of daybreak is hiding a voice within. Wavering as I am, I’m searching for the meaning of my life amongst the darkness! In this world that surrounds me and my inferior self, No matter how I re-imagine it, grasping for it… it still feels so far away… What must I cast aside in order to reach it? No matter how many times I try to scream aloud, In the end, I’m no one but myself; No matter if this is fiction, or reality, I’ll surely manage to go beyond! I don’t mind if I fall- I don’t mind if I cry- Each experience will eventually bloom into a flower! Rōmaji saenai boku to boku o kakomu sekai de egaite mo tsukande mo mada tōkute nando chikadzuite mo tōzakatte iku yume de okita yoake no kehai de michita machi wa koe o hisomete iru yurete iru boku wa sonzai igi o kurayami de sagashiteru saenai boku to boku o kakomu sekai de egaite mo tsukande mo mada tōkute nani o sutereba soko ni tadori tsukeru? nando mo nando mo sakende mite mo boku wa boku de shika nai kara yume de arō to genjitsu darō to kitto koete ikeru koron datte ī naitatte ī itsuka sono subete ga hana ni naru kara |-| ED2= English Gonna triumph! How come I am the only one To always face a hurricane Back then I used to think it all so meaningless (Was so alone) But everything began to change We're getting closer day by day Together, we can take off and chase after all those fleeting dreams You'll find the answers if you search the sky But that's a lie, why can't be that easy? But now's the time to prove that we're alive Take a chance, we'll never know, come on let's go! Again we're crying, but trying To prove we can overcome it I know that we'll rise above each and every time (Everything will be fine!) I'll reach for your hand, Your my friend You are not alone this time So, make a vow In your heart Gonna triumph Rōmaji (tsukamu nda!) mukai kazebakari nande jibun dake kirei goto ga kirai datta (hitori de) subete wa tsunagaru ima kono shunkan hashiri tsudzuke nakya yume ni chikadzuke nai sora miageteru dake ja kotae wa mitsukaranai nda ima koso shōmei shitai yo bokura ga koko ni iru koto o kyō mo naite naite nando datte norikoete miseru yo te o nigiru yo (daijōbu sa) hitori ja nai nda! nai nda! zettai ni yuzurenai kokoro o sakebe mō nigenai (tsukamu nda) |-| ED3= English I can't imagine you ever giving up! Though i'm sure even you have fruitless, miserable days. If you think you might be facing numbers of monumental efforts- The kind that comes once in a lifetime- I wanna be there to see it! Even if we only have one life, together we have an unlimited supply. I had nothing, but you gave me a sense of meaning. Now i'm unstoppable! Hurray! Hurray! You have a talent for making me say it again and again! So keep staying your ground. I'm getting my courage from you. Hurray! Hurray! You have a talent for making me say it again and again! When i look at those eyes, i can start running too. So show me the ultimate finale. After all you're my hero. Rōmaji Kimi ga akirameru toko ukabanai kedo Nanimo nai nasakenai tte iu hi mo arun deshou Jinsei ni ichido no youna doryoku no shunkan o Ikutsumo mukaechai sou nara mite itainda yo "isshou" ga ikko datte "issho ni" o ikura demo Nanni mo nai atashi ni imi o kureta saikyou da Furee tte furee tte nando mo iwaseru nante iu sainou? Zutto tachimukatte yo yuuki o kureteru yo Furee tte furee tte chippoke subete ga sakenderu Sono me o mitereba atashi mo hashireru Saikou no finaare o kizande mite yo Datte atashi no hero Link ED1= |-| ED2= |-| ED3= Category:Anime Endings Category:Theme Songs Category:Songs Category:My Hero Academia Theme Songs Category:My Hero Academia Endings Category:New Pages Category:Ending Themes